


#10 Reptiles

by HanHan_Solo156



Series: Hanhan’s Rammstein short stories [10]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: 90's Rammstein, Early Days, Gen, Gig gone bad, Guys get drunk, October challenge, Short Story, Weird beach, weird stuff happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanHan_Solo156/pseuds/HanHan_Solo156
Summary: After one of their first gigs went horribly wrong, the band decides to get wasted, ending up to a beach where Richard’s interest is caught by something odd.





	#10 Reptiles

_The prompt: While spending some time at the beach at night, the character comes across something else moving near the shore, something that may or may not be human at all._

* * *

Till knew it right from the start: tonight’s gig was going to be a disaster. His singing - as well as the whole band - were out of tune. Flake froze in one of his keyboard solos, Schneider’s other drum stick broke in the middle and Richard and Paul didn’t seem to be interested in playing in general when they had realized as well that the whole concert was ruined. They just goofed around and tried to entertain the audience.

As a whole, they sucked and couldn’t hide it from anyone.

As a farewell, they got loud booing and if Till saw it correctly, somebody even tried to throw rotten tomatoes at them, but they managed to escape before.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m getting wasted tonight,” their singer announced when they were backstage. Everybody joined him - tonight was worth forgetting. Till grabbed a couple of vodka bottles and beers. “Let’s go to the beach, I can’t stand to look at their disappointed faces anymore.”

A lady, walking his dog in the midnight, tried to ignore the cacophonous, drunken singing she heard from the beach:

“Neunundneunzig Luftballons,  
Auf ihrem Weg zum Horizont.  
Hielt man für UFOs aus dem All,  
Darum schickte ein General.  
'Ne Fliegerstaffel hinterher,  
Alarm zu geben, wenn's so wär.  
Dabei waren dort am Horizont,  
Nur neunundneunzig Luftballons!”

Till, Schneider, Flake and Ollie were singing their lungs out - they didn’t care at all how they sounded or looked, they just desperately wanted to forget the disastrous evening. Paul had decided it was warm enough and had gone swimming naked - the alcohol warmed him up nicely even though the night in the beginning of the summer was still cold. Richard wasn’t attending to their joy: he was disappointed by the gig and even though it was nobody’s fault particularly, he blamed himself for it. Now, the guitarist wanted to blur his brain as fast as he could. He looked at the stars and thought for a while that maybe their career was here, maybe they weren’t meant to be musicians after all.

_Sigh. So, this is what became of us: a bunch of drunks, _he thought and took another sip from his vodka bottle.

From the distance, Paul waved at him and shouted: “Reesh, come to swim! It’s not so…cold!” He splashed the water and laughed. “Summer party is here, where are all the sexy ladies…”

But Richard wasn’t in the mood of celebrating. What was worth partying now, their failure? Instead of merrymaking, he wanted to pout and be dramatic.

Without answering anything to Paul, Richard stood up and with trembling steps, started to disappear as far as he could from his bandmates.

The millionth cigarette was lighted up as he proceeded along the long beach. There were beer cans and trash here and there: seemed like the place was popular amongst other young drunkards as well.

Richard reached cliffs and there, he had a sudden urge to throw pebbles to the ocean - for letting his frustration out. He was sure he’d remember the booing audience for the rest of his life.

As he started to dig stones from the ground something odd caught his interest: there was a round, green and glowing object amongst the stones. _What the hell?_ Even though a silent voice in his head tried to say that this could be something dangerous, Richard took the glimmering neon-green object into his hand. He had never seen anything like that: it looked like an egg, but not from any animal he knew. And why was it glowing like that? 

He took a look behind him: the guys were so drunk and so far away that they couldn’t see him - Richard was sure he was safe from their curious gazes so he hid the egg, or whatever it was, into his pocket. If his bandmates would have seen that they would have either lectured him how dangerous it was to take something unknown to your home or even worse, they would have wanted to steal it.

Richard threw a couple of rocks to the ocean but was so distracted by the weirdness of this all that he couldn’t concentrate properly. He wasn’t sure, was it just because he was so drunk or was the egg really warming up his pocket.

When he got fed up with the mindless throwing, he climbed up the cliffs, looking at the distance. He secretly hoped to find more glowing objects - this was one of the most fascinating things in ages. He had almost forgotten the bad gig.

As he proceeded, to his joy, he saw more eggs appearing. They were forming a pathline that he couldn’t resist following. Eventually, the eggs lead to an entrance of a cave. Richard had to rub his eyes. _What in bloody hell was in that vodka Till gave me…_

What he saw was like a scene from a science fiction movie: the ground was full of green eggs and even more spooky, there were small lizards everywhere.

Richard was so stunned he didn’t even notice the tiny reptiles climbing up his body before something tickled his ear - one of the creatures had come on his shoulder and whispered: “My warmest welcomes! Come in, join us, Richard.”

Now, he startled. “W-what, y-you can talk? A-and how do you know my name?”

“Now it’s not the time for questions. Come visit us, our king is waiting for you.”

“King?” _Okay, seriously, this is not only the alcohol’s fault anymore…_

“Yes, just come. Your friends can wait.”

Richard turned to the lizard who was inspecting him with his yellow eyes. “How do you know about my friends? And what else do you know about me and them?”

“I assure you that all your questions are answered later, but now, it’s not the time. Just trust me,” the reptile said.

Richard’s wasted brain didn’t know what to do now. Perhaps, if he would have been smart enough, he would have escaped and forget this whole incident – to go back drinking with his buddies and wake up tomorrow laughing at his delirious visions.

But as usual, his curiosity won over in the end. “Okay, what the heck, it can’t be that bad,” he said and entered the cave. At least he would have a juicy story to tell afterward to his friends.


End file.
